


Only then, shining with hope…

by scratch (thisjustout)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Content Warnings in Author's Note, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/scratch
Summary: First attempt at aDeltarunefanmix. It’s not finished yet, but neither is the game so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Only then, shining with hope…

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Bullying, Self-Harm. These warnings only apply to “Nerds.”

[Jukebox the Ghost - “Good Day”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuZTcOyGCRY)

[Regina Spektor - “Consequence of Sound”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L0bf2YKMDM)

[Jonathan Coulton - “Shop Vac”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmC9PHx19Ac)

[Bo Burnham - “Nerds”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTt3KwXA-ho)

[Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory - “Pure Imagination” (Cover by Holly Henry)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zl0l1nttD8)

[Great Big Sea - “When I Am King”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_ADKryAL7g)

[Halsey - “Control”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q)


End file.
